Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate generally to a terminal device having a touch screen capability of controlling content therein, and more particularly, to a method for controlling content according to a touch event detected in the terminal device.
Description of the Background
Touch screens are devices in which a display unit and an input unit are implemented as a single unit and can be deployed in various terminal devices such as a computer and a mobile terminal. A touch screen typically includes a display unit to which a touch sensor is attached. The touch screen may detect touch events applied using an input tool, such as a user finger or a stylus pen, by detecting touches or releasing touches from a touch sensor.
A terminal device including a touch screen may perform various functions selectively applied by a touch event that is detected by a touch screen. However, a typical touch screen includes only one side to receive a detection of the touch event. A terminal device including a touch screen is required to display a plurality of buttons at which functions may be selected.
Thus, a single display unit of the terminal device cannot be utilized effectively due to its limited area to accept greater functional capabilities. Consequently, manufacturers of terminal devices (e.g., mobile terminal device) are challenged to continually add greater and greater functional capabilities in smaller and smaller form factors.